Delivery Cupid
by Bookoholic
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, cupid angel in training. Target: Sasuke Uchiha, big boss play-boy looking for good 'merchandise' for his bar. What happens when Naruto tries to find Sasuke's true love? SasuNaru, Yaoi, boyxboy, slight bondage, little bit of Sasu-harem.


Ok here's the one-shot, as an apology for being so late, so here it is

Ok here's the one-shot, as an apology for being so late with my other story, so here it is.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Delivery cupid or Naruto, so don't sue.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, maleXmale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated**: M for a reason.

Chapter One: Delivery Cupid

"You're late, Naruto!" A busty woman with a purple diamond in her forehead lying on a cloud named Tsunade, yelled at a blond blue-eyed boy dressed in a school uniform.

"I'm very sorry ma'am." Naruto said trying to catch his breath, also on a cloud.

"Late for your assignment. One point off." A woman with short black hair with white wings coming out of her back was holding a clip board.

"I did my best I came straight from school, Shizune." he pleaded. "Excuses, another point." Naruto pouted.

"Naruto this is your last chance, we've prepared the lowest Z rank target, because you never seem to succeed. Here's the file." The busty woman handed him an envelope.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Naruto smiled.

"If you can't do this Naruto we all give up, here are your three arrows, one for the target one for their lover and one spare." Shizune explained.

"It's your last chance," Tsunade warned.

"Yes, I'll do my best!" he grabbed his flying scooter and drove off.

Naruto is a normal student…well not really. He is a cupid, he wants to earn his own wings someday, and lose the puny ones he has. His parents were an angel and a human which is forbidden, so he's a half-breed. Usually he lives as a human, but soon he'll have to choose. "I don't get why mom fell in love with a human. Most are bad people and they don't have wings." He said to himself.

"I'm definitely going to become an angel!!" he shouted. But to make it he must succeed as a cupid, he needs to earn love points.

:

"Lady Tsunade! The Z rank file is still here. Oh and the highest A rank file is missing!" Shizune said.

"D-Did I make a mistake?" Tsunade wearily said.

:

"Okay, this is it! Let's see the targets name is…Uchiha Sasuke, tricks women into making money for him, owns several 'Sexual Healing' stores…Wha!?" Naruto looked up at the sign above him, 'Sexual Healing!?'

Naruto rang the doorbell acting as a delivery guy, 'Maybe he's not in.' he rang it a few more times until he heard a rough low voice. _"…Who is it, I'm busy!"_ Naruto smiled when he answered and replied. "Uchiha-san, I have a package for you, this is cupid delivery service."

"…_Come in. Bring it to the office upstairs."_ The voice said, Naruto heard a buzzing sound and opened the door. As he walked up he stairs he couldn't help but think, 'This place is super fishy, is this target really the lowest rank?'

Naruto found the door that had a sign saying office and stepped inside. "Excuse me I'm the delivery…" Naruto's eyes widened at the sight he was beholding.

"Aaghh!!" a woman screamed.

"You knew what kind of store this was didn't you?" a tall man with pale skin black hair spiked in the back with a suit on was assaulting the screaming woman. "Noooo!" she screamed again.

Naruto just stared in shock, 'He's a beast!'

"At our store I check out the product before they go out for sale." Sasuke chuckled as he pinned the woman's hands down, "No!" she started to struggle again, Sasuke growled, "Shut-up. You wanna work here, right?" she shook her head, "Please stop!" she struggled again.

'Oh, no I have to save her!' Naruto ripped open the box he was carrying taking out a crossbow, loading it up with an arrow and aiming, "This is Cupid Delivery Service, delivering love!" he released the arrow letting it fly, but his aim was off and it hit the vase that was behind the man.

'I missed! B-But that's okay I have a spare.' He thought as he loaded another arrow into his crossbow. Sasuke now just noticing Naruto standing there, growled and started to approach him, "Who the fuck are you!?" he stopped when he saw Naruto point the bow at him and fire, Naruto had his eyes closed when the arrow made impact on Sasuke.

Sasuke who thought it was a real arrow yelled in agony, the woman behind him was scared to death, "I'm out! Forget about the job!" she fled out the door slamming it shut.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he had hit his target, 'Before I was too scared to fire an arrow at anyone' Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that the arrow was disappearing and there was no pain, "What the!? It doesn't hurt at all?"

'Now the arrow for the target's lover.' "This'll show me where Uchiha-san's destined mate is, but it only works for one day, I have to find that person in time!" Naruto raised the arrow into the air, "Lead me arrow of destiny!"

Nothing happened.

"…uh…huh this arrow should be moving." Naruto was confused, but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What are you doing? Who hired you, you crazy little dobe!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I-," Naruto struggled out of Sasuke's grip and turned around, "Please let me go. I have no time!"

"That's no excuse…oh," Sasuke's eyes widened at he looked at Naruto, "…you have a really cute face." Sasuke poked Naruto on his cheeks, "Work at my store." Naruto looked appalled, "No thanks!" Sasuke smirked and leaned his head n Naruto's, "Hey. How much do you think that antique vase cost? You need to pay for it, eh? He said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's.

"I'm very sorry, I'll repay you later, I need to go now…whoa!" Naruto tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Opening his eyes he saw that the arrow he was holding was embedded into his chest and a red string of light spewed out of him to connect to Sasuke's. "A red thread of light?" Naruto mumbled in confusion, Sasuke stared in disbelief at the red light, until a new feeling came over him.

'Maybe I should return and ask for further instructions' Naruto thought. He stood up and did a salute, "Sir, Uzumaki Naruto will retreat for now!"

"I see. Your name's Uzumaki Naruto? What a cute name, it suits you." Sasuke approached Naruto from behind, "Hey, besides breaking the vase you also lost me a potential employee. You have to work for me, right? Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed and trembled at how his name was used.

"Gah!" suddenly he was picked up bridal style, "You may have already heard, but I have to check you out before you start work." he carried Naruto to his room, slammed the door shut, and threw him on the bed.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke from where he was, "um, you say I have to work here, but I'm a guy. You know that right?"

Sasuke took off his jacket, "Yeah, that's no problem. I was looking for something new anyways. And a guy is better, in ways. You can go all the way and not have to worry about birth control. Old geezers tired of regular sex will probably like you."

Naruto's eye's widened in fear; he struggled when Sasuke grabbed him, "No! No way, I don't want to! I'll never do it!" Sasuke smirked.

"That's right, struggle. Struggling lights the fire, for clients and for me." He said as he tugged on Naruto tie.

Soon the room was filled with gasps and moans coming from the smaller boy, Sasuke had taken off Naruto's tie and used it to tie him to the bed post, Sasuke opened Naruto's shirt and started giving butterfly kisses down hi chest stopping to take a pert numb into his mouth and suck, making Naruto moan in pleasure.

Once he was done with one he started on the other. Going further down Sasuke undid Naruto's pants and took them off with his boxers with no effort. And licked the tip of Naruto's erection. "Ah…uhh...ah…" Naruto shut his eyes at the immense pleasure he was feeling.

"No…let…ah...me go…" Naruto pleaded, "No." Sasuke said, he went back down and continued to suck Naruto off, Naruto was in a daze, 'I've never met such a bad person, that's why I want to be an angel not human.' "Aah…Ah…sa-!" Sasuke sucked harder, as he put a finger into Naruto's puckered entrance.

"No…not there…uhh…ahh…" Naruto had tears in his eyes of the pleasure given to him, 'Why does it feel so good?' "Mn…no don't…ah…you can't…no further…ah!" Sasuke ignored him as he started to add two more fingers and pump them in and out of Naruto, scissoring them now and then.

"Aahhh…ahh...Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as something was hit inside of him; he was caught in between wanting more or stopping altogether. Sasuke smirked as he found Naruto's prostate, he went back to sucking Naruto and probing that special spot, Naruto couldn't take it anymore he came with a loud scream of Sasuke's name.

"You're cute, Naruto," he hovered over Naruto, grabbed his chin and smirked, "Real, cute" he kissed Naruto passionately, sucking on his lower lip asking for entrance, Naruto shyly gave it to him, he felt Sasuke's tongue prodding around then massage his tongue, he moaned into the kiss.

'Why does it feel so good?' Naruto kept thinking. Sasuke pulled on the tie that kept Naruto tied to the bed post, "I can't hold back." Sasuke huskily whispered. Naruto opened his dazed eyes, "…huh…?" Sasuke grabbed him and flipped there positions, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Put it in." Sasuke said, Naruto shook his head, "There's no way, no I can't!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and guided his cock to Naruto's entrance. Not seeing the glowing little wings that sprung from Naruto's back feathers falling by the second. "Here." Sasuke impaled Naruto on his member, and Naruto screamed in pleasure when Sasuke's hit his prostate dead on. Making Naruto's wings disappear.

Sasuke started to lift Naruto up and down until Naruto started to do it himself. Moaning and gasping as Naruto rode Sasuke's cock, he held onto Sasuke's shoulders for support. While Sasuke was holding on to Naruto helping him bounce, was grunting and groaning at how tight Naruto was. It felt so good.

Hitting his prostate one final time, Naruto came for the second time shouting Sasuke's name, Sasuke, who couldn't take the immense heat and pressure around his cock when Naruto came, filled Naruto with his seed with a groan.

They both fell back onto the bed panting; Naruto fell asleep almost immediately in Sasuke's arms, Sasuke smiled as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, thinking about this feeling he had inside of him.

:

The next morning, Naruto exited his school in a daze, 'The little wings I had disappeared. And my scooter won't fly anymore, I became a normal human. I bet the arrow's effects are gone, and the red thread of light is gone too.' He sighed.

"Naruto," Naruto looked over at who called his name and his eye's widened in shock. "Sasuke!?" he screamed.

Sasuke pulled on Naruto's shirt, "Come with me," Naruto grabbed onto a brick pillar. "Noooo!" he shouted. "The other students are watching." Sasuke observed, Naruto gasped and looked over his shoulder, but Sasuke grabbed him and threw him into the car while he was distracted.

They drove down the road for a while until Naruto spoke, "I…I can't work for you! I'll pay for your vase working someplace else,"

"Hm? Oh. Forget that."

"I'll…huh?"

"I don't want you to work for me. Since that night I can't do it with women." Sasuke said.

"Huh? What are you...?"

"I keep thinking abut you Naruto, I only want to do it with you, I love you." Sasuke said looking at Naruto sincerity on his face. Naruto blushed and looked shocked as he stared at Sasuke who was blushing of embarrassment from his confession.

'what's going on?! The effects of cupid's arrow should be gone already! Why?! Why is my heart beating so fast?!" Naruto shouted in his mind.

:

"My lady, does that mean the target's destined one was Naruto?" Shizune asked looking down from the clouds.

"I…guess so." Tsunade said with a relieved smile.

"No wonder it's the highest level, his destined one was an angel." Shizune said, "Oh but my lady, I thought love was forbidden for an angel and a human."

"…"

"…"

"Well, Naruto was only half human so it's okay." Tsunade replied.

"Lady Tsunade, aren't you just letting it go, since it was your mistake?" Shizune pointed out, Tsunade pretended not to hear her as she whistled.

"But he was so close to becoming an angel, he lost his right when he had sex." Shizune sadly said.

:

"Hey, how did you find my school?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, if you know the name, money can buy you anything else." Sasuke spoke as if he was talking about the weather, Naruto shivered, 'Scary,' he thought. Naruto flinched when he noticed Sasuke was so close to him, "Wh-what?" 'I didn't even notice we stopped in the middle of nowhere!'

"Time for car sex." Sasuke smirked as he tackled Naruto.

"Noooo!" Naruto shouted he didn't care for being an angel anymore; he had other things to worry about.

Owari

So how did you guy's like it, personally I thought it was kinda cheesy but eh, whatever.

Review please, this is my first lemon, so be nice, thanks for reading.


End file.
